


One more pass

by ImpalaChevy67



Series: Haikyuu!! Poems [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaChevy67/pseuds/ImpalaChevy67
Summary: A poem from Hinata to Kageyama...





	One more pass

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D

One more pass  
The giant wall before my eyes,  
the one I never could see through,  
would always muffle all my cries  
and say my size would not suffice  
until the day that I met you.

Actually, no, that's not correct,  
that day was not the one.  
That day you still would not deflect  
and never show any respect  
to me or anyone.

It was the day I found you again,  
once again in my path,  
and the third-years then explained  
we had to swerve on the same lane  
and at first I felt wrath.

'Cause you refused to toss to me  
or see me as a player.  
And what for others, like the Ace,  
was always given anyplace  
for me became a prayer.

Until I proved to you that I  
could really play beside you.  
That, with your tosses, I could fly  
so high I could touch the sky,  
so high I could see the view.

The giant wall before our play  
has now shattered like glass  
because together, in our way,  
we can surpass any mistake.  
So give me one more pass.

_ImpalaChevy67_

**Author's Note:**

> Yours truly, ImpalaChevy67


End file.
